


The snake's tongue lapped at my ear.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Season 11, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A straight answer. For once.”</p><p>“You hoped for that, but didn’t expect it. You never do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The snake's tongue lapped at my ear.

Cautious and careful they entered the shack. The way the vines crawled up the sides, anchoring the structure down into the bedrock, made Sam think of Louisiana, but he’d never seen anything in the Southern state bloom with blood red flowers like these.

“The brothers Winchester. Greetings.”

The wick of the lamp was turned up slowly, giving their eyes time to adjust to the illuminated gloom. The speaker sat in a rocking chair facing the door; not the front door, but the back, the one they had entered by. Once glance at her eyes and Sam realised the lamp was not for her benefit.

“Don’t holster your gun Sam. You’ve been beaten by blind opponents before now.”

Dean eyes flicked annoyance towards him, so Sam kept his weapon trained on the apparently harmless figure before them. She looked ancient, but lack of sight apparently wasn’t hindering her.

Dean’s shoulders relaxed slightly, a movement that would be hardly noticeable to any but his brother, but the blind crone’s eyes followed it anyway.

“So, we’ve come all this way to see a blind seer?”

A dusty cackle sounded from the rocking chair. It could have been a laugh, if the being laughing was a mummy with a throat full of dust.

“Oh come on Dean, that’s a story old as time and one I know you’ve encountered before.” 

She settled her shawl tighter around her shoulders and smiled.

“Ask your questions. I don’t have much time left.”

Dean licked his lips and looked towards Sam. Sam replied with a one shouldered shrug. This was Dean’s plan, he could do the asking.

“What do you know about the Darkness?”

“Quite a bit, none of which you’d believe or listen to. Don’t pout Dean it doesn’t suit you. I’ll tell you what I can. Got your ears on?”

Both brothers frowned at her choice of words. Dean spoke first;

“Spill.”

“Think to history. Powerful couples have always had strife. Hera and Zeus; Titania and Oberon; Mary and John. Couples have as many problems as brothers. Remember that when you deal with the Darkness.”

Dean’s gun had wavered slightly, but was steady on his target as he spat;

“That’s it? Riddles and mythology?”

“You’re dealing with something from the old, old days. What else did you expect?”

“A straight answer. For once.”

“You hoped for that, but didn’t expect it. You never do.”

The crone rose to her feet causing the bothers to assume target stances. The tilt of her head and open palms said ‘Really?’ better than any words could have.

“The only other advice I can offer comes not from my lips, but from those you will actually trust. Family don’t end with blood.”

She flicked a small object at Dean. The hunter caught it by reflex, not judgement.

“There’s a pyre out front, petrol and matches all ready. Pop that in my mouth before you torch me.”

“Why?”

“I’ve a ferryman to pay. Bastard might take it this time.”

A dry rattling cough exploded from her throat. Sam could almost believe her saw a cloud of dust billow from her open mouth. She collapsed to the floor gasping for breath that wouldn’t come. Dean and Sam acted in unison and moved towards her, guns lowered, but ready.

“One last favour. When the moment comes. Raise a glass to me.”

“Who do we toast?”

“Cassandra.”

Her last word was a death rattle and her body dropped lifeless to the floor.

 

Sam and Dean Winchester stood vigil by the pyre as it was consumed by fire. They weren’t the only ones who watched the flames take the mortal remains. Charon turned towards Cassandra and removed the obolos coin from her mouth.

“It’s time?”

He nodded his replied to her question and the two shades melted into the dark of the night. Sam and Dean might have shuddered at their passing, but it was a cold night, so it could have been chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but judging but the gleam in the plot bunny's eye, I'll be expanding it at some point.


End file.
